Out of My League
by LinuxRulz
Summary: Michael’s POV of the third book and more (it looks common, bear with me…). Just added news about the upcoming books...
1. Default Chapter

Author's Vent: Well this is my first fic ever I just got the idea after spending almost 4 whole days in front of the computer reading PD fics in FF.net. I really love Princess Diaries I've got the first 3 of the series and read in just 3 days. (Sometimes I can be totally obsessed about something. I m a sacker for sappy love stories, I always have a hangover from the story. I think this is what the term "hopeless romantic means") I'm so happy that yesterday I got hold on my own copy of the 4th book it took me sometime to find a it, considering the US release "Princess in Waiting" just came out this month. Luckily I found a bookstore, here in the Philippines, where the UK release "Mia Goes Fourth" is available. I was so excited to read it that I finished it in just 5 hrs. The story was great but I won't want to ruin it for those who haven't read it, so I'm keeping my mouth closed. I really cant wait to get my hands on the 3 other books namely, "The Secret Princess Diaries"; "Princess Diaries: Give Me Five"; "Princess Diaries: Six Appeal". I can't wait to see the sequel of the movie too. I hope they go through with it and I wish Robert Carmine would still be there. I really like him, specially his music, ROONEY Rulz.. Well I hope you like it, my fic I mean.  
  
FYI: The Blogsite stated here really exist at Blogger.com. Description: Personal Rant and Rave site of Michael Moscovitz, (and of the people who completely adores him, besides Mia) Sometimes updates to my stories will be posted here first. It's open for all. So to those interested to join the BlogTeam, just send your name and e- mail address to myelijahwood@hotmail.com and I'll send you an invite. Hope to hear from you soon.  
  
Story: A song fic on Michael's POV of the third book (it looks common, bear with me.). As the title states, its song," Out Of My League" by Stephen Speaks, is featured in the story. But as the story develops I will use other songs.  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all the magnificent characters in it is owned by the brilliant Meg Cabot (thanks for sharing with us the enchanting world of Princess Diaries, rest assure, it will be cherished forever.)  
  
Michael's Personal BlogSite "Crackhead" at Blogger.com  
  
December 5.  
  
Ok, so my parents are right. I really need someone or something to vent all these emotions. (It's true guys have emotions too, you know.) I mean it's killing me. Maybe that's why I made this BlogSite, ok, ok, you can consider it an on-line journal because it's only me who can blog and read this.  
  
I can't take this anymore..  
  
I LOVE YOU MIA TERMOPOLIS!!!!!!!!!  
  
You don't know how relived am I after doing that. I kept it to my self for a so long. I didn't even realize that's what I feel. I Like Mia, I like Mia a lot but I didn't expect that this would grow into the L word. Well there is nothing wrong in falling, head over heels, in love with Mia. Who am I kidding? SHE'S MY SISTER'S FUCKING BEST FRIEND FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! There's a lot wrong with that. For starters I'm 3 years older than she is, I've known her since she was in first grade and it would be kind of weird if we go out together, well not really, just weird for my sister (If I even have a chance with her), and SHE IS THE PRINCESS OF GENOVIA!!! She just thinks of me as her best friend's older brother, who always teases her and Lilly, or dose she? Don't keep your hopes up Moscovitz, it might break your heart.  
  
But who could blame me? Mia is so wonderful. She has this beautiful gray eyes that hypnotizes me every time I see it; her hair smells like fresh flowers that it's intoxicating; and her smile, her smile, it just takes my breath away.  
  
It's her hair and her eyes today  
  
that just simply take me away  
  
and the feeling that I'm falling further in love  
  
makes me shiver but in a good way  
  
. and the way she always plays with her hair when I tutor her algebra, that's so cute; I also love the way looks down, she bites her lips and flutter her eyes whenever I ask her if she understands what I'm teaching her, she looks completely clueless, it's magnetic.  
  
All the times I have sat and stared  
  
as she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair  
  
and she purses her lips, bats her eyes as she plays,  
  
with me sitting there slack-jawed and nothing to say  
  
It's also really nice of her to care those animals and her environment that she became a vegetarian because she took pity on those animals being killed for human consumption, and how she loves her cat, Fat Louie, so much that him eating a sock is the end of the world to her. Maybe that's why my dog Pavlov loves her and always licks her face when she's at our house. Sometimes I envy that dog, at least he finds a way to show Mia how he feels and always gets close to her. Oh how I wish I could hold her in my arms kiss her lips and stay with her, forever.  
  
coz I love her with all that i am  
  
and my voice shakes along with my hands  
  
coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need  
  
and I'm out of my league once again  
  
Ha! Dream on Michael! Like this would ever happen, especially now.. I forgot SHE ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND. What I wouldn't give to be in Kenny's place right now? I should have killed him when I had the chance. I wonder if he already kissed her. Like duh, they've been going out for more than a month; I'm lucky if he hasn't frenched her by now, or even worse. Ok ok ok BAD THOUGHT! How I love to see Kenny die a long and miserable death by my hands.  
  
Ok this is all for now. I'm too glum to continue. All I can say is no matter what happens I will still love Mia  
  
A/N: Again, I hope you liked it. Pls. R/R.. 


	2. the next day

Author's Vent: Well, I got inspired on writing today. thanx to my muses. just wish that every day I would be this eager to write so that I could update more often. But I think you need not wait too long for the next installment to my fic. Our grades come out tomorrow, and if I have a 4.0 average again. You can see the next chapter at lest on Sunday. But if I got in the dean's list by tomorrow midnight the next one would be published. Thanx max4cast, The Ultimate Reviewer, trickhayden for the reviews. I wish you would like what I wrote. I haven't seen Michael's side of the story for this entry of Mia in the other fics I read so I think this would be sort of different. I didn't made it a song fic because I couldn't find a song that fits this entry's plot. I hope you would enjoy..  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all the magnificent characters in it is owned by the brilliant Meg Cabot (thanks for sharing with us the enchanting world of Princess Diaries, rest assure, it will be cherished forever.)  
  
Saturday, December 6, 10:30 p.m.  
  
Grrrrrrr.. I would really bring me great joy if tomorrow morning I would see Kenny Showalter's name in the obituaries. I mean, how stupid could a man be???  
  
Here's what happened.  
  
After spending almost five arduous hours brainstorming on what the Computer Club should do for the Winter Carnival, my best bud Judith Gershner asked me if I want us to join my sister, and her friends, ice-skating at the Rockefeller center. Saying that it's about time that we take a break and a good way for her ti kill time because she was meeting her boyfriend from Trinity near the gigantic Christmas tree later that evening. Thinking that Mia-the-love-of-my-life would be there too, I accepted Judith's invitation.  
  
So there we were, Judith and I, looking for a place to put on our skates when we saw Lilly and her "musical genius" boyfriend, Boris; Tina, her bodyguard, and this guy Dave, who I think is her boyfriend; and Mia (ah, seeing her there took all the tiredness out of me *sighs*), her bodyguard, Lars and. and the reckless Kenny, her. (about to cry right now. [double personality Smeagol-Gollum sequence] no, no, I can't write this, it hurts me just thinking of it. Michael, face the truth, he's her. no, stop it! Master is our friend! [A/N: sorry got carried away.]) well you know who he is; putting on their skates. So we decided to join them.  
  
When we came up to them, I saw Mia looking a little shocked. I think she didn't expect Judith and me to be there. or maybe. she was jealous seeing us together. Yeah, I wish!  
  
Well, she was all, "Oh, hi you guys. Michael, I didn't know you knew how to ice-skate."  
  
I guess she didn't know that I once had a sporty-jock side too; I'm good skater, hell, I was great. So I said (trying not to brag), "I used to be on a hockey team."  
  
"Yeah, Pee Wee Hockey." My little monster of a sister butted in. "That was before he decided that team sports were a waste of time because the success of the team was dictated by the performance of all the players as a whole, as opposed to sports determined by individual performance such as tennis and golf."  
  
I was really annoyed about what she said, even though all of it was true. So I went, "Lilly, don't you ever shut up?" Sometimes, I wish I had clothespins on hand so that I can shut her lips tight.  
  
Then, out of the blue, Judith said, "I love ice-skating! Although I'm not very good at it."  
  
This was totally true. She can't even balance her self on the ice.  
  
Which made me think; how come a straight A student, like Judith, who can clone a fruit fly and is perfect in everything, don't even know how to skate properly? Well, everybody is allowed to have a down side, right? So I offered to teach her. And well, I think the act of me towing Judith and teaching her how to skate while I skate backwards, is good way to show Mia my other abilities besides being a computer genius, a straight a student, a musically inclined person and having a really buff body (not bragging and all). Hey, give me a brake. It's not like it's a sin for a guy to boost his own self-esteem once in a while and show off in front of the girl he completely adores. Plus, that's not the only reason I'm helping Judith. I can't let my close friend humiliate herself, by falling flat on her face, in front of all those people. but I guess I chose the wrong friend to help.  
  
While I was teaching Judith, I heard, the exasperating, Kenny bugging Mia if he could tow her like what I was doing. What was dumb-ass-Kenny thinking? There no need to do that, because, as far as I observed (yeah, I was looking at her almost half of the time), Mia is a good skater.  
  
Well, after some time, I saw Kenny-I'm-a-anime-freak skating backwards too, towing Mia with him. I guess Mia got tired of his bugging and just gave in. Which to me is a bad idea because, seeing that, trying-hard-Kenny is not even good in skating backwards. He was unstable and always getting out of balance. This scared me, thinking that if he fells down, he may drag my Mia (ok, she is not mine, right now.) with him and it could result into a big disaster, which means Mia getting hurt physically or emotionally.  
  
And I was right. That idiot, Kenny, totally went out of balance and fell down; and because Mia couldn't stop, she crashed into him hitting her chin with is knee and causing her to bite her tongue so hard that it began to bleed. There was blood on the ice and on asshole's jeans.  
  
Seeing all of these, I quickly rushed to my darling Mia (still dragging Judith with me) to help her and beat the shit off that, "Punani," Kenny. To that fickle-minded-guy's luck, Lars was quicker in skating than I was; he got to Mia's aid first carried her off the ice.  
  
When we got close to Mia, she had a hanky pressed to her mouth looking totally humiliated. I was totally helpless; don't know what should I do to make her feel better. But I know one thing for certain; it's all Kenny I- have-a-peanut-for-brain Showalter's fault. I don't what to cause another scene and upset Mia more, so rather than beating him up right there, I just gave that son-of-a-bitch a "your dead" look. I think got through to him. But if I get my hands on him. (Cool down Michael, cool.)  
  
Judith advised that Mia should go to the hospital because her wound might need some stitches. She also told Mia that she was lucky because she didn't' bite the tip of her tongue off.  
  
Sometimes doubt Judith if she's really a genius or she is just plain morbid.  
  
Well, what Judith said made Lars more worried and quickly brought Mia home. (I wonder how she is right now?) Lilly and her friends decided to go home too and what a coincidence, Judith's boyfriend was already there, so I decided to join my sister and go home with her.  
  
Thank "the powers that be" that Kenny, the jackass, was not with us on the way home. If he was there, on Monday, his dress code will be plain black and blue.  
  
A/N: Ok, here you can see how, in my point of view, Michael gets when he gets pissed off. Noticed how every time the name Kenny was mentioned it was preceded or followed by a "brand" (or "pintas" in my native language)? Well, I guess, I made this fic this way because seeing how much Michael loves Mia, it's just reasonable for him to act this way after seeing her hurt. Another reason why Michael was so enraged was the fact that he was jealous of Kenny and to add to that it's also because Kenny was plain annoying. I hoped you liked it. Pls. R/R. your reviews will add to my eagerness to write. 


	3. weird… but utterly wonderful…

Author's Vent: Here is the third installment. I stood by my word. it's still Sunday on other parts of the world. Hehehe. Which means I didn't made it to the Dean's List. Huhuhu : ( But it's ok at least I still have a 4.0 GPA. That's something to be happy about. Right? You know I noticed, in every chapter I wrote I feature one side of Michael's personality. In the first one it was his "mushiness", in chapter two it was his over protectiveness and tendency to be brutal and now . well just read it. you'll know. I hope you like this one. GloWormy05, cg87, max4cast, and Ambrose thanks for the reviews. hope to hear from you more.  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all the magnificent characters in it is owned by the brilliant Meg Cabot (thanks for sharing with us the enchanting world of Princess Diaries, rest assure, it will be cherished forever.)  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Monday, December 8, 7 a.m.  
  
That was weird.. But utterly wonderful.  
  
There I was, all dressed up like a Jedi, with a Lightsaber and all, lost in a dark forest, (yeah I know, it's a little clichéd if you ask me) when I saw Sarah Michele Geller walk right in front of me. She was clad in her usual vampire-slaying attire, but there is something different. There was this strange light that was coming out of her that was so captivating that I couldn't help but to follow. (Duh, Michael! You will still follow her even if she's not human flashlight)  
  
I don't know where she was taking me; though the light that she was radiating seems to reveal a straight path that wasn't there before. However as we move forward, her light appears to be fading until it was all gone. By that time I paused for a moment, but then I saw this red light that was ahead of her.  
  
She continued to move forward while I just stood there hesitating (I couldn't just follow her to that red light, she might be taking me to hell). When she was completely out of the forest she looked back at me and just smiled, then she began to disappear into the light. I quickly ran to her but when I reached the end of the forest I was stopped by the image that I saw.  
  
There was this big fiery fortress covered by big thorny vines (just like the one in Sleeping Beauty , except for the fiery stuff) and floating above its tallest tower was this glass casket with a girl laying peacefully in it (form Snow White, obviously). I looked closely at the image of the girl inside the glass box and then I realized. it was Mia.  
  
"What was she doing in that god forsaken place?" I asked my self. (Slow!)  
  
Then it hit me. she wasn't there having some beauty rest. she I not sleeping. she's dead?  
  
Not believing what my mind is telling me, I ran as fast as I could to get to her and to prove myself wrong. Then out of the blue. this hideous three- headed monster, which looked a lot like Kenny, came out of the dark fortress gate. It was blocking the way and was determined to prevent me from saving Mia. But I was set on seeing her. (passé, passé)  
  
The monster and I fought a long and hard fight. It was an equal battle; even though it was bigger than me, I was more agile than it was. I tried my best to escape its sharp claws and thorny tail while still able to give heavy blows to the repulsive beast. I was getting tired when it took me off guard and shoved me to the fortress walls. (A/N: I'm so corny. I can't believe I'm writing this stuff. *can't stop laughing*)  
  
I thought it was my end but when my eyes caught sight of Mia; I regained strength. It was about to ram me in when I got hold of my Lightsaber and with one swift move took out all its three heads. It fell to the ground as I stood there, heavily wounded, catching my breath. Then I ran to Mia as fast as I could and when I reached the top of the tower I saw floating above me the glass casket where she lay. Using the Jedi mind trick, I slowly lowered her down. (A/N: *still laughing, still laughing* just imagine, you'll understand why.)  
  
Mia was laying there in front of me; I can't help but just stare at her. She was so beautiful. She was dressed in the same dress as what Padmé Amidala wore on her wedding to Anakin Skywalker (A/N: I love that dress), she had her hair long (which looked gorgeous on her) and large white orchids surrounded her. However when I saw her face, all my fears was realized. Her eyes were closed and she looked so pale, so lifeless.  
  
After I slowly removed the glass that was covering her, my knees began to weaken. I knelt beside her as tears began to fall down my eyes. I held her in my arms and embraced her as tight as I could.  
  
"I didn't even have the chance to say how much I love you." I said to her before I gently kissed her clay cold lips. I held her tight again, never wanting to let go. Suddenly I felt a hand touch my face.  
  
"Michael?" she softly said.  
  
I can't believe my ears. I gently let go of her and looked at her face.  
  
There she was, the woman I loved for the most of my life. Alive! Staring straight at me with a soft smile. (getting a little too poetic)  
  
"Mia." I cried with the mixed feeling of confusion and happiness. I just hugged her as tight as I could, I'm sure this time I'll never let go of her.  
  
"Michael, why are you crying? Where are we? " She innocently asked.  
  
"I thought I lost you." I said to her. "Oh, Mia, I love you so much. Don't you ever do that to me again."  
  
"Huh?" she said pulling away.  
  
"What's the matter?" I curiously asked.  
  
"Is it just me or did you just say that you loved me?" She responded.  
  
"Yes, I said I love you." I said, looking straight to her eyes. "I'm totally in love with you. I loved you since the first time we meet and no matter how you feel about me."  
  
"Shhh." She cut me as she put her fingers in front of my lips. Suddenly. she kissed me.  
  
"I love you too." She whispered to my ear.  
  
My heart was filled with bliss. All my dreams are coming true. This is what I hoped for so long. I can't let go of this moment. I turned her head and we kissed. We both knew this was meant to happen. We kissed so passionately, that the world around us didn't matter. (Stop it Shakespeare!)  
  
Then magically, the fiery fortress that was around us began to change into this picturesque castle. A canopy of sweet smelling flowers covered the tower we were standing in. The moment was so perfect. (clichéd)  
  
"Michael, you're wounded. Tell me what really happened." She caringly said as she pulled away.  
  
But I couldn't speak. She entranced me that I just sat there watching her as she took off my robe and attend to my wound. All I can think of is how lovely she is as the soft light of the setting sun shone on her. I was so smitten by her. I wanted her to be mine body and soul. I felt this longing for her inside of me. I want to feel her in my arms. (A/N: getting a little "R" now.)  
  
"God, you're so beautiful." I unconsciously uttered.  
  
I saw her blushed, that made me ache for her more.  
  
At that time, I couldn't restrain my feeling any longer that I suddenly kissed her and she kissed back but this time intensity of the moment was so consuming that our passions grew to an insurmountable extent. We both wanted to express our repressed feelings for each the only way we knew how. We want to "unite" as one, body and soul.  
  
She pulled away from our kiss and quickly took off her gown. Leaving only this white camisole to cover her young body. We rejoined our passionate kiss with my hands going through her long soft hair. I felt her hand going down my chest to my abdomen; feeling my every muscle, and giving shivers trough my skin. (A/N: He's a teenage guy. just being realistic here.) Then she reached down and...  
  
I suddenly woke up all, sweaty and hot, and Pavlov was licking my face. Arhhh..  
  
"Shoot! That was going so well..." I thought to my self.  
  
I tried to get back to sleep hoping to continue my dream when I realized that it was already 6:50 in the morning and it would be impossible for me to get to REM level with only 1 hour of sleep.  
  
So here I am typing this down so that it could be proof that even just in my dreams, I kissed Mia. (Sick!)  
  
It would be weird to see Mia today. I know I wouldn't be able to look at her straight. Luckily, I don't have to do that till lunch; thank "the powers that be" for early morning dentist appointments. Maybe by that time I'll be a little bit over this dream. NOT!  
  
I really wish this dream would continue tonight! (Imagines. *throws a cold glass of water to the face*) Down boy!  
  
A/N: any comments, reactions, suggestions. just R&R. (",) 


	4. Author's Vent

Ei… thanks for the reviews… sorry for those people who are waiting for the continuation of this fic if I'm not updating… I'm having second thoughts on continuing this story because I really haven't straighten it out on which way the story would go… but I'm working on another fic based upon the 6th book "Six Appeal" in the UK; "Forever Princess" (it's not yet sure if this will be the title) in the US. Since it will not be released until 2004 in the UK and 2005 in the US… I'll try my best to give justice to the available plot at hand right now…  
I have included the given plots of the 5th, "Give Me Five" in the UK; "Princess in a Prom Dress" in the US and the 6th book here… I've got it from Meg's publisher's website…  
  
Disclaimer: Princess Diaries and all the magnificent characters in it is owned by the brilliant Meg Cabot (thanks for sharing with us the enchanting world of Princess Diaries, rest assure, it will be cherished forever.)   
  
5th Book…  
  
PRINCESS IN A PROM DRESS  
  
Spring has sprung in Manhattan. With her mom due to give birth at any minute, Mia's having trouble concentrating: on her new position reporting for the A.E.H.S. school paper, the Atom (one thing Mia knows she can do is write. She's certainly filled up enough journals to prove that! What kind of writing she's best at still remains a mystery, however), as well as on her Final Exams. And the fact that she is scheduled to spend the entire summer in Genovia, away from her new baby brother (whom her mother has resolved to raise in an entirely non-gender specific manner) and her new boyfriend, Michael, isn't helping her focus.   
At least Mia will have the memory of prom to carry with her while she is making the rounds in the Genovian royal court. Or that's what she thinks until she makes a horrible discovery: the ballroom where A.E.H.S. normally holds the senior prom has been shut down by the health department, and it is too late in the year to find a new one!   
Not to fear, however. After having confided, in a weak moment, her disappointment to Grandmere, the A.E.H.S. senior prom is back on...Dowager Princess style. Which is when Mia makes her second horrible discovery: Michael Moscovitz thinks proms are stupid. And if Michael had reservations a bout attending prom before, he certainly isn't going to want to go now that Grandmere has turned it into such a geekfest, complete with a seventeen piece orchestra and mandatory waltz lessons.   
Lilly, meanwhile, has gotten involved with the busboys who are daily picketing the Plaza, the new location of the A.E.H.S. prom--much to the chagrin of Boris, who consequently breaks up with her. With Lilly dateless, and Shameeka and Tina's boyfriends joining Michael in boycotting the dance as well, it looks as if it is going to take all of Mia's newly learned diplomatic skills to get her the prom she's always dreamed of.   
  
6th Book…  
  
FOREVER PRINCESS  
  
Back from another excruciatingly boring summer in Genovia, Mia, now fifteen, is starting her sophomore year. No longer the lowest man on the totem pole, Mia's ready to rule the school. After all, she's got a boyfriend (a college man!), a pretty English teacher who actually thinks she has talent, and has asked her to write for the school's new literary 'zine, and, most important of all, no more Algebra--Mia's on to Geometry! And, as everyone says, if you were bad at Algebra, you are bound to be good at Geometry.   
It doesn't take long before Mia realizes that this isn't necessarily true. Nor is her stint writing for The Manhattan Project turning out to be quite what she expected, either--though Mia's dad certainly seems taken with the 'zine's advisor. And as for having a college man for a boyfriend, Michael is so busy with placement exams and settling into his new dorm, he barely has time to email Mia anymore, let alone actually go out. And what, as Mia's nemesis Lana is quick to point out, having lost Josh to the Ivy League as well, is a college boy doing with a high school girl, anyway? Mia's bound to lose Michael eventually...college girls, Lana reminds her, put out.   
As if none of this were bad enough, Lilly and Boris have split up, leaving Lilly footloose and fancy-free...and highly critical of Mia's own not particularly rock-steady-at-the-moment romance. Meanwhile, Grandmere is facing a mysterious surgery, which is causing her to make frequent updates to her Will...and forcing Mia to accept the fact that her grandmother might not be around forever...   
...or at least until the stitches from her latest facelift heal.   
~ so what do you think? Isn't it great? I just can't wait for it to come out…  
Hope to hear from you soon… (o^_^o) 


End file.
